


Bedtime Story

by star54kar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Erotica, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, One-Shot, PWP, Rimming, Slash, slow seduction, year written: 2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-17
Updated: 2010-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's idea of romance included ghost stories. Ron took story time in a totally different direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Story

**Author's Note:**

> While talking to [](http://knic26.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**knic26**](http://knic26.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=earth_dragon)[**earth_dragon**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=earth_dragon) on YIM one evening, it was proposed that it might be fun to undertake on a little exercise to practice our porn writting skills. In the course of one week using a round robin style, the three of us took it in turns, writing aproximately 100-200 words before the next author took over. It was spontanious and a lot of fun, and I hope that you all enjoy:)

**Title:** Bedtime Story  
 **Authors:** in order of appearance, [](http://knic26.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**knic26**](http://knic26.dreamwidth.org/), [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=earth_dragon)[**earth_dragon**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=earth_dragon), and [](http://star54kar.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**star54kar**](http://star54kar.dreamwidth.org/)  
 **Summary:** Harry's idea of romance included ghost stories. Ron took story time in a totally different direction.  
 **Pairing:** Harry/Ron  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warnings:** Rimming, Oral, and Anal Sex  
 **Word Count:** 2221  
 **Author's Notes:** While talking to [](http://knic26.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**knic26**](http://knic26.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=earth_dragon)[**earth_dragon**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=earth_dragon) on YIM one evening, it was proposed that it might be fun to undertake on a little exercise to practice our porn writting skills. In the course of one week using a round robin style, the three of us took it in turns, writing aproximately 100-200 words before the next author took over. It was spontanious and a lot of fun, and I hope that you all enjoy:)

Bedtime Story

  
"It was a dark and stormy night."

"Harry, that has got to be the worst start of any story ever!"

"What? It's classic!"

Harry thought it would be romantic to camp out in front of the fireplace in their living room. Tell a few ghost stories, eat chocolate and roast chestnuts. Everything was going very well...until Harry started the first ghost story.

"How about I tell you a story? Stop me if you've heard it before."

Ron wrapped his long arms around Harry's waist and leaned in to speak directly into his ear.

"There once was a handsome prince. He was loved by the entire kingdom, but he didn't feel he deserved their adoration" Ron kissed Harry's collar bone. "He only cared about the opinion of one lowly stable boy." Ron kissed up the column of Harry's neck. "The stable boy didn't know what he had done to deserve the attentions of the Prince, but he worked to keep it every day." A nip was placed on Harry's ear.

Harry's eyes rolled back as the sensations raced through his body. "I think I've heard this story. I think we can move past story telling into the shag portion of the evening."

"Now, now," Ron chided gently and he nipped just a little harder at Harry's ear. "You wanted to do this right. First we have stories then I dip your chestnuts in chocolate."

Harry laughed. "Dip my chestnuts in chocolate?"

"Well, I certainly don't want to ROAST your chestnuts," Ron said. "Although I definitely don't mind keeping them warm." He pushed Harry over onto his back across the blanket. His hand drifted lower and lower down Harry's body until he was firmly cupping Harry's tackle in his large hand.

He squeezed.

"You don't mind me warming your chestnuts, do you Harry?"

Harry gasped and pressed up against Ron's hand, trying to find friction. "I don't mind at all. But I thought we were gonna have story time first," he teased, a little breathless.

Ron laughed. He leaned over and kissed Harry's lips, then smiled. "Alright, stories first. The Prince was a beautiful man. He had a small frame but a nicely muscled body. The stable boy loved touching his body." Ron slowly began unbuttoning Harry's shirt. He parted the shirt and slid it back off Harry's chest. He slid his fingers across Harry's smooth skin, caressing with light stokes. Leaning over, he placed a short line of kisses across Harry's chest, from nipple to nipple.

"The stable boy LOVED touching the Prince's beautiful body."

Harry moaned his appreciation and arched his back as Ron's lips made contact with his hardening nipples.

Ron smiled and whispered against Harry's skin, "Every evening the prince would sneak out of the castle and into the stables."

He trailed his fingers lightly down Harry's chest before sliding them teasingly under the waistband of Harry's trousers.

"The prince would lie down on a haystack in a secluded stall and allow the stable boy to run his rough work-laden hands over the smooth and flawless perfection of his skin."

"Ron, please," Harry gasped. "I need more, please!"

Ron swallowed his pleas with his lips as he swiftly unfastened his trousers and slid a hand under his pants to firmly grasp at Harry's erection.

Harry's hips flew upward and he whimpered at the action launched him further into the circle of Ron's hand.

"The stable boy would worship the prince's body with his hands and lips and tongue, and he knew that he was the most fortunate man in the kingdom for having been granted the permission to do so."

Harry's moans came more quickly and got much louder as Ron sucked kisses into the skin on his chest and stomach.

"You are going to need to be quiet to listen to the story, love. There will be a quiz at the end."

"Ron, you are the most evil maaaaahhhhhh..."

Harry's protests became louder moans when Ron licked a stripe from the base of his cock up to the slit glistening with pre-come.

"The stable boy knew that he was especially privileged have the ability to look upon the prince in such an unguarded way. The prince always made sure that the peasants saw his royalty and his position. The stable boy was honored to see him come undone.

Ron suckled ever so lightly around the head of Harry's cock. He nudged his tongue into the foreskin and Harry canted his hips sharply, desperately encouraging Ron to have mercy on him and take his swollen cock into his mouth.

Ron grinned and pulled back just out of Harry's reach.

"Ohhh, Ron you arssssse..." Harry's words dissolved as Ron took him into his fist and began to loosely stroke him.

"Ah, ah, ah. Patience, my prince. Anyway, the stable boy was honored that he was the only one allowed to see the price so intimately, so vulnerable. But he was also honored because, out of everyone in the kingdom, the prince had chosen him."

Ron continued to stroke Harry's plump cock with his right hand, but his left hand wandered further down to tickle and caress at the firm globes of Harry's arse.

Harry sighed in pleasure.

"The stable boy had always been a lowly peasant, nothing special. But the prince chose him and that made the stable boy feel special, made him feel loved."

With a wicked grin, Ron rubbed his thumb across the leaking slit of Harry's penis, causing his whole body to tremble. He leaned down and used the very tip of his tongue to trace across that slit and gather up the pearly drops of pre-come.

Harry whimpered and bucked his hips uncontrollably upward, but Ron moved his hands to grasp firmly at his thighs and pin his flailing friend firmly in place.

"The stable boy was grateful for every precious second that he was in the prince's company. While he often felt he was unworthy of such a gift, the prince would never hear of such things."

Ron raised his head so that he could look deep into Harry's eyes and said, "And any doubts the stable boy might have were always banished the moment he looked into the prince's emerald green eyes, for there was no way that he could doubt the love that he saw shining in those priceless orbs."

As he stared into the emerald eyes, Ron brought Harry's entire penis into his mouth. Eyes remained locked as the mouth slowly descended, then sucked back up to the tip. Ron then swirled his tongue around the head and kissed the tip.

"...Wha..What happened in the stables?" Harry was nearly incoherent with need. He knew what would be next if he was telling the story, but this was Ron's show.

Ron finished removing Harry's trousers and pants, and then settled between his legs. "Ahh...the stables. Sometimes, the prince and the stable boy would just talk all night. Sometimes they would hold hands and look at the stars. Sometimes the stable boy would do things to make the Prince's body sing."

"Sss... sing," Harry panted. "Yeah, I like the singing."

Ron hummed a deep, guttural tune, his cheeks and tongue and lips vibrated around Harry's cock, causing Harry to all but scream.

Harry tightly wound his fingers through Ron's silky red hair and hung on for dear life, riding out the exquisite sensations. He was going to come hard and fast. He knew he should be a bit embarrassed about that, but Ron had wound him up so tight, teasing and tantalizing his body as only he could.

With that last thought, Harry completely abandoned himself to the pleasure that was building in his groin. He raised his hips and fucked Ron's beautiful, pliant mouth.

Ron set about his task as Harry lost control; licking and sucking and drawing his best mate closer and closer to his climax. Harry came with a wild cry and Ron happily swallowed every last drop until he collapsed bonelessly beneath him. Ron slid the sensitive shaft from his mouth with a great show of slowness, causing Harry to whimper as he placed a final goodbye kiss to the very tip.

"That was amazing, Ron," Harry murmured as he caught his breath. "Thank you."

"Ah, but I'm not quite done with you yet, my prince," Ron said with a wicked grin. "You see, there was a special spot on his prince's delectable body that the stable boy had never before dared to touch. He had feared that despite the favor that the prince had bestowed on him thus far that he might be turned away because of his lowly station."

Ron gently eased Harry's thighs apart and settled even lower between his legs. Harry whimpered as he realized what Ron was about to do, and he slid his hands lower to lovingly cup the cheeks of Harry's arse.

"But one day, the stable boy could not contain himself any longer. He placed a kiss to the prince's most secret, private place and prayed that he would be permitted to continue."

"God, Yes!" Harry panted. Ron used his flattened tongue to lick a stripe from the base of Harry's spine to and over his ball sack. He this leaned back down to do it again, and again, each successive lick becoming more concentrated on that one forbidden area.

Harry keened and twisted his body. He tried to mentally reconcile the perceived nastiness of Ron's actions with the absolute pleasure those same actions were producing. When Ron pointed his tongue to massage the rim itself, then shallowly, and repeatedly, dipped the point into his hole, Harry was lost.

There was something obscene about the noises Ron made. He positively _slurped_ Harry's arse and it only aroused him that much more. Between the hot story and the expert rim job he was receiving, Harry hadn't had a recovery time this quick since he was a teenager.

"Ron...yessss....mmmmm... Fuck. Me. Now."

"Mmmmmm," Ron hummed against Harry's sensitive, quivering hole. "What's this?" he asked, grinning seductively. "Is the prince begging the lowly stable boy?"

"The stable boy is not lowly," Harry retorted firmly. He wrapped a loose fist around his reawakening cock and gave a gentle tug. The stable boy is noble and brave and dead sexy. NOW. FUCK. ME!"

Ron gave one last broad lick across Harry's waiting hole, then he reached for his wand to cast the needed spells.

"As you command, my prince," Ron said with a chuckle as he banished his own clothing and lay down over Harry's quivering body.

With one hand, Ron aligned himself and he let out a moan as the sensitive head of his long ignored erection brushed up against Harry's puckered entrance.

Harry snaked up a hand behind Ron's neck, forcefully pulling his head down to capture his lips in a wild and passionate kiss. When they pulled apart, Harry's eyes were blazing with need, and he begged, "Please, Ron! Fuck me now!"

With a calm that Ron was unaware he possessed until that moment, he slowly pushed his cock into Harry's body. He maintained his measured thrusts while continuing his story.

"The stable boy made love to the prince every chance he could. Though no one outside the two of them knew their secret, the prince and the stable boy were certain of the love they shared for one another."

"Love you, Ron. ...would never hide us."

"I love you too, Harry."

With that, Ron's thrusts picked up speed. No more words were spoken for a very long time.

Ron's thrusts were measured and careful at first, giving Harry time to adjust to the engorged cock inside his body, but soon Harry was crying out and begging him for _more, harder, faster_.

Sweat dripped down Ron's chest, trickling down between his pectorals as he slammed his hips against Harrys arse. The head of his cock brushed against Harry's prostate with every thrust, sending sweeps of incredible pleasure through Harry's entire body.

Harry tossed his head and arched his back, he pumped his own cock furiously. He was so wound up, so close.

"So... close... Ron. Ah! Gonna come. Make me come!"

"Come for me then, Harry," Ron rasped as he increased the pace and intensity of his thrusts. "Come for me!"

With a wild cry, Harry came hard and fast, spilling his seed across Ron's firm chest. The muscles in his arse clenched involuntarily as he came, and the sensation carried Ron over the edge as well.

Ron gently eased his spent cock from Harry's body and rolled over onto his side. He reached for his wand and quickly spelled away the sticky mess from their lovemaking. Harry kissed him softly and Ron gathered him into his arms feeling safe, and content.

For a long time they didn't speak, just enjoying the warmth as they lay by the fire, until Harry finally broke the silence when he asked, "So what happened to the prince and his stableboy?"

"Why, they Lived Happily Ever After," Ron grinned as he whispered against Harry's lips. "Just like us."

Harry leaned in and closed the narrow gap between them to give Ron a gentle kiss. Then with a contented sigh, wrapped safely in the loving warmth of each other's arms the two of them drifted off to sleep.

 _~The End~_


End file.
